Neutrosis Theory
'Summary' Neutrosis is a state which involves the amount of Jimmy Neutrino particles/energy flowing through, residing within, entering or leaving a physical state of matter within a corporeal universe. In essence, it is the state of possessing Jimmy Neutrino particles fused together within the atomic structure of matter. The theory of Neutrosis and how it applies to matter in the real world was created by Christopher and proven by Andre. The Soviet-era PSaLD formulated Neutrosis and its bare bones, but Chris delved deeper and Andre managed to put it into effect. 'Neutrosis in Objects' When physical matter comes in contact with Jimmy-Neutrinos, the J-N particles usually bounce off/get reflected off the surface, as it requires a tremendously large amount of energy to actually infuse J-N energy into an object, and even more still to fuse together J-N particles to the molecules of the object themselves. However, when this energy threshold is reached and fusion on the atomic level is achievable, Jimmy Neutrinos will penetrate any object and bind with the molecules of the object, no matter what it is made of and whether it is biological or abiotic in nature. 'Functionality in the Real World' The rate of how much energy needed to fuse together Jimmy Neutrinos and matter and achieve Neutrosis together can rely on a number of things, but most of all depends on its molecular make-up. Denser objects naturally are more difficult to infuse with J-N energy than lighter ones, as molecules that are more tightly bunched up are more difficult to penetrate into than ones that have a sparser of spacing in between atoms. This means that molecular lattices are naturally harder to fuse together than liquids or gases as lattices are very formally structured (keep in mind that liquids and gases within our realm of physics are nearly impossible to bring to a state of Neutrosis as the high energy requirements to achieve such a state usually results in liquid and solid states changing to plasma). Other factors that may impact on the energy levels required to achieve Neutrosis include the amount of entropy the object possesses, the resistance of the object, the size of it and the frequency at which it vibrates. The state of Neutrosis has what is called a ‘J-N threshold’. The J-N threshold is a limit reached where no more J-N particles can be fused to an object, where it has reached its maximum capacity of Jimmy Neutrinos and can hold no more. Different materials have different J-N thresholds, and therefore can be more useful than others. Usually, solids have the highest J-N thresholds on average when compared with any other state of matter, as molecules shaped in lattices are more formulated and are easier for the J-N particles to bind themselves to it, whereas liquids and gases are more sporadic and harder for J-N particles to pinpoint and latch onto. When an object finally reaches Neutrosis, an inexplicable ‘miracle’ happens under the effects, as scientists have explained. The object, when imbued with Jimmy-Neutrinos, has a tremendous quality gain within its most ‘desirable’ traits eg. stainless steel becomes stronger and lighter, water becomes more hydrating, biological beings have enhanced strength, speed, durability, stamina etc. This applies universally towards all matter that has the ability to go into a state of Neutrosis, and it has been theorised that to deem the ‘desired’ aspects of a form of matter to be so, it must be portrayed like this from human activity. '''NOTE: '''ANY JIMMY-NEUTRINO ARTEFACT (APART FROM THE PENNY-PINCHER SHIELD) CAN BRING OBJECTS INTO NEUTROSIS WITHOUT ANY PRESSURE OR TEMPERATURE THRESHOLDS REQUIRED. Category:Theories